


'Sweet and Quivering'

by ButterfliesAndPenguins



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aglovale can't decide whether to be a dom or a service top, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Husbands, King/Knight play, Kissing, LIGHT body worship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massaging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rimming, anyway they're in love, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndPenguins/pseuds/ButterfliesAndPenguins
Summary: Siegfried, in a rare mood, asks his husband to meet that night and beckons Aglovale to do anything he wants with him. Aglovale royally obliges his knight.





	'Sweet and Quivering'

Earlier that day, in the corner of a corridor where they used to kiss in secret years ago before their relationship could be discovered, Siegfried had pulled him aside again and kissed him once more. He spoke softly, letting his velvet voice ghost over Aglovale’s lips.

_“I’ll be waiting for you tonight.”_

He had disappeared without another word, leaving Aglovale’s mind to wander all day over what _activities_ his husband might have in mind for them. The distraction had only worsened as Siegfried’s duties kept them apart until that night, sharing only moments of pointed glances across rooms when they passed one another. The building tension began to gnaw at him, making him anxious for whatever release awaited later.

When Aglovale finally retired to their quarters for the evening, he found Siegfried already there, dressed in loose-fitted evening wear, seated in a chair by a book he definitely hadn’t been reading. It seemed his mind was too occupied as well. He stood when the king entered their room. He crossed the carpet to greet his husband with a kiss, as he did every night, but something was different this time. He lingered, pressing kisses to his jaw, neck, and throat, and murmured over top of them.

“You’ve been in my thoughts all day… holding my heart captive.”

Aglovale’s skin buzzed, still uncertain where this was leading them.

“What is it you want with me, my love?” he asked coyly.

Siegfried didn’t stop and avoided his eyes, lifting his mouth to speak in his ear.

_“I want you. Anything you choose to give me.”_ He brushed his lips past Aglovale’s cheek and hovered over his mouth, teasing a kiss, but pulling back before giving one. He looked sincerely upward, amber eyes alight, and slowly knelt down on one knee, taking Aglovale’s hand and bowing like a knight before his ruler. He kissed the hand longingly, then gazed up at him again seductively. “I await your orders, my king.”

A flush ran through Aglovale’s chest, like flame suddenly blooming within him. His eyes widened as he took in Siegfried’s meaning, and the expression that told him how serious he was. He barely had time to marvel at how this knight, a champion with unrivaled strength who was always cooly in control, looked during this rare, submissive mood. He cleared his throat.

“Arise,” he gave his first commandment, lifting Siegfried to his feet again. He grasped his husband’s chin and held him close as if inspecting him. Siegfried’s eyes flickered, looking back and forth between his in anticipation. Aglovale brushed a thumb over his pale lips.

“Well then, my beautiful knight…” he said, a smirk building behind his eyes, “I shall honor your brave request.”

“What would you have me do?” He asked calmly, seeming to hide a nervousness at especially wanting to know how to please him tonight.

Aglovale thought for a moment, then lifted Siegfried’s jaw to meet his eyes. “First… kiss me. Show me desire worthy of your king.”

Siegfried exhaled harshly. He surged forward kissing Aglovale with everything he had been holding back all day. He played his role convincingly save for one thing—by now, he knew exactly how Aglovale liked to be kissed without needing to ask. He knew how weak it made him to moan just slightly through sealed lips, as if he couldn’t help but cry out from the effect Aglovale’s touch had on him. He knew to let his fingers wander up over Aglovale’s chest, over his neck and into his hair, as if by accident and he couldn’t help himself. He knew to forget to breathe and suddenly gasp for air as if he had forgotten it, needing Aglovale’s lips even more. And he knew to press his hips close, grinding theirs together a little too harshly...

“Enough,” Aglovale hissed, remembering to give orders and seizing Siegfried by the wrists as his hands had begun to wander downward. He kept his voice low and dark, letting his intense gaze tell his intention. “Take off your clothes.”

Siegfried obeyed, undressing quickly, but glancing up as he did, moving with slight exaggeration to show every movement for his lord. Aglovale carefully removed and folded his own shirt, then reached for the buckle at his own waist. 

“Now, my love, show me what else that delicious mouth of yours can do. _Kneel._”

Siegfried didn’t wait until Aglovale had gotten his pants undone to drop to his knees and assist, with his large and rough hands gripping the waistline of his trousers until he peeled them back just enough to expose him. 

_“Mmmn…”_ he moaned softly in that rich voice of his, burying his face at the root and breathing him in as if Aglovale’s scent was a drug. His nose brushed the crimped hair there and Aglovale shivered, watching Siegfried kiss and mouth at him, uncovering more skin for him to taste. He looked intoxicated, though Aglovale had tasted no wine on his breath earlier. The blood was beginning to rush to Aglovale’s head as he watched Siegfried’s tongue run over his cock. Then, as he gently wrapped his hand around the shaft to lift it out of the way, his lips parted and he took the flesh beneath into his mouth, sucking and tasting him everywhere.

Aglovale let out a harsh gasp and instinctively buried his fingers in Siegfried’s thick hair at the top of his head. Siegfried’s eyes fluttered in excitement, and as they briefly glanced up at him, Aglovale saw the spark of hunger in them that told him, _“More!”_

He watched Siegfried line up the flat of his tongue beneath the tip of his cock and sighed as it disappeared inside his mouth. Then slowly, after a few tries, he watched it vanish all the way down his throat. His other hand flew instinctively to grip the side of Siegfried’s head, more to hang on than control him. Eventually, as Siegfried pulled all the way off the shaft, he caressed the knight’s face gently, taking care to drag a thumb over his saliva-drenched lips and smear it wetly along his cheek. A satisfied smile began to appear on Aglovale’s mouth, and Siegfried’s hazy expression mirrored it back to him. As Siegfried opened up to take him in again, Aglovale’s hands shifted so both were gripping him firmly by the hair at the base of his skull. He twisted his fingers to hold Siegfried’s head steady and instead rolled his hips to slide his cock into Siegfried’s mouth, then pulling him back by the hair. Siegfried moaned loudly, mouth completely full of him. It sent electric currents through Aglovale’s veins. 

“Is this what you want, darling?” Aglovale whispered, gently tugging his lips all the way off of him. 

_“Yes,”_ Siegfried rasped, throat still adjusting.

“I can’t hear you, my love,” Aglovale commanded him firmly, waiting with seductive patience.

“Yes, my Lord,” Siegfried said hungrily. His hands were gripping the outsides of Aglovale’s thighs, thumbs pressing into the soft muscle. 

“Then, I shall reward your request,” Aglovale smirked. This time he did not wait for Siegfried’s mouth to find him. He pressed a thumb onto the knight’s lower lip and tugged his jaws open farther, taking aim and pushing his cock halfway down his throat, replacing his grip with both fists deep in the loose curls of Siegfried’s hair. Siegfried breathed sharply through his nose, mouth working beautifully to narrow his cheeks around him as he bobbed. Aglovale’s eyes rolled back slightly and he had to re-set his footing at a wider stance to work his hips forward and back. He fucked Siegfried’s mouth slowly, but deeply, nearly unable to avoid the need to crush Siegfried’s face against him as closely as possible. He could feel himself twitching deep inside Siegfried’s mouth and knew he had to redirect this if he wanted to continue with the other ideas that had begun forming in his mind. He gave one last thrust with a harsh groan, holding back more than his body wanted him to, and slowly pulled Siegfried’s reddening lips all the way off of his cock, trembling slightly.

Siegfried’s mouth hung wetly open, catching his breath and looking for all the world as if hoping to be filled with something again. Aglovale tugged Siegfried upward by the hair, lifting him until he regained his footing to stand and have his mouth sealed with a kiss. Aglovale tasted his own skin on Siegfried’s tongue and it was dizzying. Siegfried’s hands wandered tentatively over his waist, and Aglovale seized one by the wrist.

“Oh, it appears you need something to occupy these?” he asked patronizingly.

“My king?” Siegfried replied, uncertain with anticipation.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them,” Aglovale caressed his palms lovingly, soothingly, but allowing the sadistic twinkle to gleam in his piercing eyes. “Do _not_ move.”

He left Siegfried standing there for several seconds, naked and uncertain, while crossing the room and reaching for his chest of drawers. From one drawer he produced a long leather strap, thin and softened from being well-finished. He paused to inhale the clear scent of the tanned hide, smiling to himself and also gathering two small bottles before and returning to Siegfried’s side.

“Turn around,” he commanded softly.

Siegfried did. 

“Put your arms behind your back,” Aglovale said in his ear.

As he did, Siegfried’s toned triceps became more pronounced. Aglovale hummed in approval before expertly tying Siegfried’s wrists together with the band of leather, yanking to make sure it held snug. The knight rolled his shoulders to settle comfortably into his bonds, a guilty smile tickling his lips.

“Now, my love, sit. There, on the edge of the bed.”

“Yes, sire.”

Without breaking eye contact, Siegfried backed toward the mattress and let his naked body sink atop the sheets it once he had reached it. Aglovale, trousers still opened, raised one booted foot and pressed it into Siegfried’s thigh, pushing his legs apart. The knight inched backward for balance without the use of his hands, and as punishment, Aglovale stepped harder onto his thigh, grinding the corners of his heel into the skin and the thick tendons running there. Siegfried gave a small cry that melted into a sigh, clearly savoring the sight and feeling of his legs being forced open by the king of Wales. It was making Aglovale a bit lightheaded as well.

He sat down beside Siegfried, the soft bed bowing under their weight and pushing them closer together. He opened one of the bottles and poured a small amount of oil onto his hand, a perfumed scent spilling around them as he worked his fingertips to warm it. He ran a hand down the ridges of Siegfried’s abs, sinking lower until he could wrap his slender fingers around his husband’s length, working to cover him in the slick, scented oil. Siegfried held his breath until the grip tightened around the head, twisting lightly in short, smooth strokes, and he sighed, shuddering lightly. 

Aglovale watched Siegfried’s eyes and face closely as he smoothed both hands around his husband’s cock, massaging him and teasing him at an expert pace. The feel of it, the weight and the girth swelling slightly in his palm, gave Aglovale another thrill of control, of knowing his power over his husband’s desire. He made no secret of how much he adored pampering his husband, of treating him like the royalty he now was, and personally lavingshing those luxuries onto him. Years of humble service to a foreign crown made Siegfried habitually decline things that servants were paid well to offer him, but he could never bring himself to turn down being attended to by the king himself.

Aglovale alternated his pace, stroking long to relax him, then quickly until he began to tense with need, struggling against the ties on his wrists. The more he strained, the more his back arched and his chest thrust forward, emphasizing his muscular curve. Aglovale dipped his face down to kiss Siegfried’s chest, without stopping the motion of his hands, humming over the scarred skin and swirling his tongue along the nipple. Siegfried bit his lip and shivered, head bowing until his warm breath gathered in Aglovale’s hair. It felt especially intimate, and time nearly hovered around them for a moment.

Aglovale looked up into his face and raised one hand up to catch him by the chin, pulling him in for the sweetest kiss. He kept his hand working while their lips met, and as he gave a particularly harsh squeeze, he felt Siegfried suck the breath from his mouth in surprise. He was sure to trap the resulting moan in another kiss, tasting the vibration of his voice and drawing a second cry from him with some well-placed strokes. By now the head of Siegfried’s cock was flushed deeply like wine, and he released it cruelly, letting its drag against his abdomen for his only stimulation. He watched him twitch helplessly, desperate for more.

“Darling…” Aglovale spoke softly into his ear, a wicked idea taking shape. “Do you see that leather riding crop hanging from the wall over there?”

“Yes, sire…”

“Well, it’s a brand new one. I need to break it in.”

Siegfried’s eyes widened.

“Fetch it for me.”

He blinked in surprise, glancing back at the restraints tying his hands tightly behind his back. Aglovale raised his eyebrows, showing no indication that he considered this an issue.

Siegfried crossed the room tentatively, then turned, having to expose his whole front and his painfully straining erection to face Aglovale from a distance as he blindly groped behind his back for the leather crop. With some difficulty and a hint of embarrassment, he finally removed it from the wall and crossed the floor to present it to Aglovale, turning back to expose his rear.

“Thank you very much, my love.” Aglovale slid the slender crop from Siegfried’s fingers and took hold of it, testing the weight and the swing with an experimental swat onto his palm. The resulting _snap_ caused Siegfried to jump, ever so slightly. Aglovale dragged the stiff leather loop along the curve of Siegfried’s ass, running it down one leg and up the other and taking pleasure in watching him shiver. The air was tense and Siegfried was so rapt at attention that Aglovale touched a gentle hand to him and whispered, _“Is this alright?”_ just to be certain.

Siegfried turned slightly so his face could be seen and he smiled, nodding, and breathed, “Ohhh, yes.”

That thrill swooped through Aglovale once more, and he wasted no time rising to his feet and standing to face his knight, swirling the flexible head of the crop across the muscles of his bare chest. He deliberately let it tickle his ribs to watch Siegfried twitch, then dragged it down through the troughs of his hip and pelvic bones. Siegfried’s eyes followed the crop as it caressed his inner thigh, then rose between his legs and gently lifted his swollen cock for Aglovale to admire. A drop of precum oozed onto the dark leather, and Siegfried held his breath in fear. 

Aglovale looked him sternly in the eye to be sure he was watching, then raised the smeared head of the crop to his own mouth and ran his tongue over it. Siegfried visibly swallowed. Aglovale couldn’t hide a satisfied laugh. He circled the knight slowly as if inspecting him further, then in one swift, unexpected motion, hit him harshly on the ass with a loud _smack._

Siegfried barely gasped, flinching beautifully. The man was covered in scars from a lifetime of battles, Aglovale had seen him wounded dangerously without batting an eye, but here, with him, was different. He felt a swell of affection for this man that he loved, and he leaned in close, pressing his lips to the skin at the nape of his neck and running a hand down his shoulder blade.

“Bend over,” he ordered with all the royal entitlement his voice could expertly wield.

Siegfried turned, shifting his bound wrists and seeming uncertain, but looking keen to obey.

“I said _bend over_, knight,” Aglovale’s voice rose with dangerous impatience. “_Across the bed_.” 

He quickly seized Siegfried’s tied wrists with one hand and snatched a fistful of brown hair by the root with the other, instantly forcing him bent over the edge of the mattress, head twisted on its side. 

“Forgive me, your highness,” Siegfried apologized abruptly, mouth half smothered by the silk bedsheets.

Aglovale answered by raising the rod of his fresh riding crop and swinging twice, harder than he would on any trained horse. It sizzled as it sliced the air. Siegfried bit back a cry.

“You are forgiven now, my love—on one condition...” Aglovale finally removed his remaining clothes and stood just in view of Siegfried, leaning in to whisper to him. “...Do not hold back your voice. I want to hear every beautiful sound that falls from your lips.”

“Yes, my king.”

“_Good man_. Now, relax. It won’t due to have you struggling before you’re struck. Let me help you.” Aglovale took out the second bottle, pouring another oil onto his hand, this one with a heavier fragrance that made the room feel hazy and warm. He massaged it into Siegfried’s back and shoulders, taking genuine care to smooth out knots he had memorized in the map of his skin, seducing him to relaxation until he could see his slow breathing give him away. Then, without even lifting a finger of his steadying hand, he raised the crop again and brought it down, twice, on the backs of Siegfried’s thighs, leaving thin red lines. 

“_Ahn—!_” he cried out in surprise with a smile, arching his neck and letting his hair fall across his neck.

“Hmm, harder?” Aglovale asked, his tone deliberately giving Siegfried only one choice.

“_Yes_, my lord.”

Five loud switches across his upper back.

“You’ll have to ask properly, then.” Aglovale traced the light valley of his spine downward with the crop until it met his wrists.

“Please,” Siegfried rasped, turning his head. “I beg you—_much_ more.”

Aglovale reached out, firmly grasping the knight’s head of dark hair and raising him up with the surprising strength of his own slender limbs. Siegfried’s broad back was arched and twisted, neck wholly exposed as Aglovale lifted the knight’s chin with a gentle hand, still holding the crop handle, and looked down onto his face affectionately. His husband’s eyes were dark with bliss, and they gazed back at him with so much adoration that it made Aglovale’s chest tight. He dipped his head downward to kiss him softly. Pulling away, he locked eyes with Siegfried, as if holding him there with a spell, and at the same time brought the whip down across the muscles of his back nine times, watching each of the blows register beautifully in his expression. Some of the blows inevitably struck his braced, pinned arms as well. 

Siegfried held eye contact as if he had been commanded to, flinching but unblinking, letting harsh sighs pour over his lips each time. 

Aglovale’s hand shifted to cradle Siegfried’s face, brushing his throat with a kiss, and rewarding him with the harshest blow yet along his left flank, the sound alone causing him to jump. His eyes closed and his neck twisted in delight as the shape of the crop’s end began to burn pink into his skin

“_Gooood boy,_” Aglovale crooned, moving to press a kiss in the exact spot he had raised a bruise. He released Siegfried’s neck and hair, easing his face down into the mattress again, and returned both his hands to massaging his skin again, spreading the oil out farther down his back and rubbing soothingly over that spot, then over the curve of his ass.

“Relax for me, my love,” Aglovale commanded, working the inside of his thighs and brushing teasingly at the taut skin between his legs. He waited until Siegfried was hanging limply under his trance before bringing the crop down again across the plump flesh of his ass. He lost count of how many times as Siegfried moaned gently and arched away from the sting. The muscles at his shoulder blades rippled as they fought his restraints, his hips twitching a little impatiently. Aglovale caressed the dark-haired skin once more before drawing the last two matching stripes with the whip, admiring the cross-hatches that were slowly appearing.

“Siegfried, you’ve done so well,” Aglovale assured him, rising from the bed and letting Siegfried watch him place the crop to rest at the bedside table. He returned and finally removed the leather ties around his wrists, freeing his arms mercifully. He watched the color return to the white indents the leather had bitten into this skin, rubbing them softly. He placed a soothing kiss at the nape of his husband’s neck, running his hands gently over the swelling skin. “How does it feel—to be branded by your king?”

Siegfried’s face was flushed, and in answer he reached half around, cupping a hand to Aglovale’s face, and kissed him achingly, as if the fresh pain had only made him more desperate for the king’s touch. Aglovale kissed him back fervently, then broke apart, only to paint a trail of kisses beneath Siegfried’s hair, down his neck, and across his back. He was careful to kiss every mark he had made, proud of his knight for bearing each one for him. Encouraging Siegfried to bow forward onto his hands and knees, Aglovale massaged a little more soothing oil over his ass and continued murmuring praise to him. He kissed the skin more heavily as he sank lower and lower down over him. His knight deserved a reward, after all.

He relished the delicious gasp from above as he pulled his tongue along the rim of Siegfried’s entrance, kissing and sucking until he was drawing shuddering groans from him. He kept a firm grip with hands on his ass and spread him wider, working his mouth quickly and only getting him more desperate for contact. Aglovale hummed against his skin and Siegfried cried out his name. He pulled back for a moment, long enough to see Siegfried’s cock straining between his legs, dripping down onto the expensive sheets. The man was completely at his mercy and Aglovale was burning with the desire to fully help himself to his husband and finish them both off. He lightly brushed the underside of Siegfried’s cock with his fingers, touching him lovingly but torturously, and for a final push, sank his tongue inside him. Siegfried swore in a hiss through his teeth, legs shuddering as he was truly beginning to lose control. Aglovale smiled in triumph, then easily slipped two oil-covered fingers deep inside of him.

“_Please_,” he moaned, fingers twisted into fistfulls of bedsheet. “Aglovale, please—”

“Turn over,” Aglovale said breathlessly, his voice low but forgetting to remain commanding and slipping back into gentleness. Siegfried didn’t seem to mind, he shifted to lie on his back, propped up by the excess of pillows on their large bed. It sent his long hair spilling downward around his head, making him look completely spread, lying in wait to receive his lover. Aglovale had to take a steadying breath, starting to lose his control over the instinct to move. His hands fumbled for grip, still slick with oils and sliding over the glow of sweat on Siegfried’s skin. He finally found hold on the plump muscle of Siegfried’s hips, fingernails digging into his ass. He was always grateful for Siegfried’s amazing build—toned, but somehow still blessed with an extra layer of thickness that felt heavenly in Aglovale’s grip, both to steady him, or to hold on for dear life. He could find no dignified words to explain this, so instead he ran one hand up the back of Siegfried’s leg, lifting it upward and kissing the skin and soft hair inside his thigh.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Siegfried… you look amazing for me… god, I can’t resist you anymore.”

Siegfried’s eyes were shining with the praise, staring up at him and waiting, begging Aglovale to finish them both off. His mouth was hanging gently open, panting irregularly, chest rising and falling out of sync. 

“You’ve done beautifully, my champion,” Aglovale continued, pouring praise over him like prayer to keep him on the edge as he lined himself up against Siegfried’s entrance. “Just a little longer, just relax onto me.”

Siegfried’s eyes slid closed for just a moment and he seemed to actually melt into Aglovale’s hands just as instructed. The king almost lost himself right then, sighing in appreciation.

“I’m moving now,” he whispered. The knight’s eyes rolled and fluttered open as Aglovale sank inside him. He watched Siegfried’s breathing stutter, letting out voiceless moans. Aglovale’s cock slid perfectly in and out of him, thanks to the expensive oils that continued to fill the heat around them with spices and haze. He needed more. More skin, more friction. His cock was painfully stiff and the gentle pace was tormenting him.

Siegfried seemed to nearly read his thoughts. He braced himself slightly, propping himself up for a better angle and leaning slightly forward into him. “More,” he begged, voice dangerously low. “Aglovale. Give me _everything_.”

“_Shit_,” the king swore involuntarily, somehow still caught off guard by Siegfried’s intensity even after being together with him this long. He leaned in closer and re-set his grip, leaving white indents across Siegfried’s ass, and moved with all the fierceness he possessed. 

Siegfried bit his lip in pleasure, focusing on staying relaxed even as he was clearly tensing for release. Aglovale thrust into him, beginning to lose control and chase the exact pressure he was seeking. It was building, rolling like a wave that just wouldn’t break into white foam, and his vision began to cloud. 

“Siegfried,” he called out instinctively, unsure whether it was a prayer of worship or supplication.

“I’m here.” Two wide, rough hands cupped Aglovale’s face, brushing back his damp hair and cradling him delicately. “I love you.”

A rough cry tumbled from Aglovale’s lips, all pretense lost as his desperation climbed. He groaned sharply with each thrust, his voice stripped of all the careful control he held it under as king. Here he could be nothing other than Siegfried’s husband, as much at his mercy as the knight was at his. He heard Siegfried’s own cries mix with his and he reached, just in time, for Siegfried’s cock, stroking weakly and hoping it was enough as his own strength left him.

He shuddered and moaned, pouring himself into Siegfried as his husband released into his hand as well. Despite his climax he still reached for that extra contact, willing himself over the edge until it was too much for him. He tugged Siegfried close, letting their skin touch as much as possible and holding him until the heat between them became overbearing. He was shaking—they were both shaking—limbs tired and spent, as they untangled slowly. They collapsed gently, side by side, breathing heavily and blinking the spots away from their vision. The humid chill of sweat was already running over him, and Aglovale wished the world would stop and they could simply exist for a moment here, without bodies or form, just the two of them at simple peace. But the self-consciousness was already beginning to steal back into Aglovale’s mind as he turned to Siegfried, suddenly aware of his own puffed eyes and overwhelmed appearance.

Siegfried lifted an unsteady hand and brushed away the damp hair that was sticking to Aglovale’s cheek. He caressed his face with a slippery thumb.

“_Wow,_” he smiled, still out of breath.

Aglovale couldn’t hold back a slight laugh as well. “You alright?”

“Amazing,” Siegfried grinned hazily. “You’re incredible.”

“No, you are,” Aglovale waved him away fussily, chest still pounding.

Siegfried caught his hand and held it in his own, as tightly as he could while their grip strength slowly returned. Aglovale smiled and rolled his eyes. He might have blushed if his face wasn’t already burning as hotly as it could. He let several seconds pass before saying the only thing that made sense to him in that moment.

“I love you so much, Siegfried.”

The knight raised himself slightly to look down into his husband’s eyes.

“Mm. Tell me more,” he smiled teasingly, pressing a kiss to the back of the hand he was holding.

“When I look at you, sometimes it hurts to think about how much you mean to me. How much I adore you.”

Siegfried smiled, possibly caught off-guard by the words, though Aglovale swore he had tried to tell him something similar ever since he’d first confessed his love. In his younger days, the king would have backed down, tried to cheapen his own words to escape embarrassment. But instead he saw the opportunity to follow through on the reason Siegfried had approached him tonight in the first place.

“You have all of me,” Aglovale rolled over and bore down, placing a kiss on Siegfried’s tired lips. “Everything,” he kissed him again, “my love.”

Siegfried tried to kiss back, and gazed up at him with emotion, clearly still coming down from their time together. “Aglovale,” he whispered, and it was filled with all the words he knew couldn’t be said. “I love you,” he echoed anyway.

Aglovale reached for Siegfried’s hands, brushing the red marks at his wrists and kissing the skin to soothe them.

“If we don’t get up and clean off soon, we might be stuck to these sheets forever,” Aglovale joked.

Siegfried chuckled softly. “You might be right.”

“Come,” Aglovale rose, reaching for Siegfried’s hand to lead him to the bath. “Won’t you let me take care of you a little while longer tonight?”

Siegfried smiled, taking his hand and following. “Gladly, _my lord._”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from (translated) lyrics in Wagner's _Siegfried_ opera from The Ring Cycle, from the scene where Siegfried first falls in love with Brünnhilde. It's from Act III, Scene III.
> 
> "Sweet and quivering  
[your] lovely mouth.  
A quaking madness  
draws fear from my heart!  
Ah! How enchanting  
[your] ever warming breath!  
Awaken, Awaken!"
> 
> ...It's a longshot, but yes, ya boy did read three whole acts of Wagner's Ring Cycle just to find a title for this PWP fic. It's a shame Actual Lore Siegfried was a bit of a fuckboy.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in comments and I'll try to use it as motivation to actually post more spicy fanfic :')


End file.
